Base stations of cellular communication networks known in the art are arranged for adapting a transmission mode for data transmission to a particular mobile terminal registered with that base station, with this adaptation depending on a current state of a radio channel between the base station and the terminal. Adapting the data transmission to the state of the channel is often referred to as link adaptation.
It is known to transfer channel information describing the current state of the radio channel from the individual terminals to the base station. However this transfer of channel information consumes transmission resources. Moreover, transmission errors may occur when transferring the channel information to the base station, which may lead to a mismatch between the actual channel state and the channel state represented by the channel information received by the base station.